


This isn't a walk in the park

by waywardsinner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2012 Loki, Avengers Loki, F/M, I fully intend on there being smut do not get me wrong, M/M, Multi Chapter, Multiple chapters, Other, Reader Insert, Slowburn??? sortof??, Sortof, avengers timeline, he acts tough but really? soft., loki redemption arc, reader has genderneutral pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsinner/pseuds/waywardsinner
Summary: Remember that whole einstein-rosen bridge thing? Remember how holes in spacetime opened in TDW and Jane fell right through one? Yes I'll be taking advantage of that.What happens when a marvel fan gets stuck in the MCU and meets Loki (pre & post avengers)....You remember little of where you come from but, there are things you didn't manage to forget..Tags will be updated with each chapter!(FTR: I STILL have to watch the other MCU movies, so far I've only seen GOTG, Venom, Deadpool, the Spiderman movies and Y'know all the Loki ones)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Genderneutral Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki Odinson/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Introduction

A while ago there was a cosmic event, something scientists still struggled to explain. Across multiple universes and timelines, portals opened up. Einstein-Rosen bridges they called it. Some scientist by the name of Foster had studied it for a while too. You never met her though, probably too busy with her research.

You weren’t sure if it was lucky or not that you remembered so very little about where you were from. Sometimes snippets came back, but it wasn’t much. You knew who _you_ were, luckily. And on the plus side, not remembering much about your old life made it hard to miss it. As well as the people you knew. Sometimes you thought about it.. but you figured it was better not to dwell on it too much.

Most people had been able to return to their worlds. ..Not you though. You were pretty much stuck here. You wanted to be involved at least, you insisted you could be helpful. Gods knew.. you were way too stubborn to just be sent away. On top of that Stark himself had thought it smart to keep you.. near him. Under his watch, in case something went wrong.

He had tried not to make a big deal of it and all you understood was that your atoms might get a little.. _funky_ from being in a place where they technically shouldn’t be. At the very least you were able to stay inside the tower and rent free at that. And in exchange for you doing what you could to help, you had quite a fair salary.

You really _were_ helpful though. Occasionally, you had what you’d describe as ‘premonitions’ or ‘visions’. Except.. they were more like memories that suddenly resurfaced, than a glimpse into the future. It was like these things had already happened for you and you were simply remembering them.

Something that was a little less helpful was how vague these premonitions sometimes were, until whatever it was that had you worried. Happened. Afterwards all memories attached to the event would come rushing back.

It was exactly that, that had happened again now.

A certain god that was thought to be dead, tried to invade the earth. You had stayed safe during all of the events, Stark had made sure of that. He had sent you away, much to your dismay. But now that the fight was over and Loki was captured you wanted to be there.

Something about him was very familiar so you hoped meeting him would help jog your memory.  
  
You made your way back inside the tower, you hadn’t been too far away. So you should still be in time. You got in the elevator, usually it was busy inside the tower. But it seemed quiet now. People were still recovering from Loki’s antics. You figured you’d find Stark, as well as the others, at the very top of the building.

Impatiently you pressed the elevator button. Once the doors closed you anxiously walked back and forth in the small space. You had no plan whatsoever. And Loki was dangerous, you know he was. He had proven that much. But there was.. something.. about him. He had been to earth before, hadn’t he? Back when Thor was banished.. Wait how did you know that? You hadn’t even ever met Thor.

After what felt like ages you _finally_ reached the top and got out. You quickly ran past some guards, they were about to stop you, but were told to stand down. By stark probably, he must’ve known you were coming. You hadn’t exactly been hiding it.

Sure enough, you reached his quarter’s and found a bound Loki, he did not seem happy at all. But was somewhat surprised by your arrival. On top of that you were pretty sure that was Thor next to him, the other avengers must be on a different floor, perhaps securing the perimeter. Which made sense.. Loki was smart and full of tricks.. Something else you seemed to have remembered about him.  
  
You couldn’t pay any of them any mind just yet, instead you made your way over to Stark. Who was all but pleased that you were here it seemed. He looked a little beaten up, but fine otherwise. You didn’t expect him to look clean after the battle they all just had anyway.  
  
“You were supposed to tell me when major events are happening, remember? And I’d call this—” You paused to gesture with your arms, “—pretty damn major.” Clearly you were upset, you wanted to help and be useful more than anything. It felt bad enough that there were all these superhumans out there and all you had was your memory. Which failed you at the most inopportune times it seemed.

“Listen, It’s dangerous—“, he began but was quickly cut off by you.

“What, because of the Chitauri? Or because of _him?_ ” You pointed at Loki at that. “Because the Chitauri are gone now and you’ve got him tied up now too, don’t you?”  
  
He sighed and rubbed his brow, “The Chitauri are gone **for now** , on top of that we’ll have to rescue Chitauri technology that might get in the wrong hands…” He suddenly fell quiet. “I didn’t tell you about the Chitauri.”  
  
You huffed, annoyed. “No, you didn’t. That’s the whole point—Oh.” You must’ve remembered them too. You were remembering more and more now, so your suspicion about Loki being able to jog your memory must have been right. Slowly you began, “He came here for the tesseract… he took it from Nick Fury, brainwashed people and opened a portal for the Chitauri..” You were talking about the trickster himself of course.

Stark nodded encouragingly, “What else do you remember?”  
  
You were overcome with sadness then, memories of multiple events unfurling inside of your mind. “Oh.. Oh he almost died. He let himself die.” You sat down and rubbed your temples, your head was hurting with the information it was trying to process. “Then the Chitauri.. and this.. ugly guy.. a titan? He forced Loki… Wasn’t he hurt..” You were rambling on, things were almost starting to make sense for you.

Just as Stark was about to check on you, you shot up. You remembered it now. Everything that had happened up to this point. And some things that might happen if Loki was sent away. That part wasn’t as clear, but you knew it was bad.

“I remember!,” you exclaimed a bit too happily under the certain circumstances. “He was tortured or mind-controlled or **both** , by Thanos! Isn’t his name Thanos? He was hurt when he got here I remember! He looked like shit, honestly.”  
  
Those last words left your mouth before you were able to stop them and suddenly you felt, very bad. You looked at the god himself, noticing that Thor had put some sort of Asgardian contraption on his mouth which prevented him from speaking. You muttered a quick “Sorry”, but Loki wasn’t very impressed with you.

You continued anyway, “my point is, it wasn’t his _fault_. I mean, maybe a little. But he’s been hurt so much and he didn’t have a choice now. You can’t send him to Asgard, I just know something bad will happen if you do. You have to believe me.” You were desperate to convince Stark, though you knew it wasn’t just him you had to convince.

You looked to Thor, who had been listening to you intently. “You care about your brother, don’t you? Please.. I know he can redeem himself, I’ve _seen_ it. At.. at Ragnarok! Yes! But if you send him away now I just know something awful will happen.”  
  
Thor seemed to seriously consider your words, meanwhile Loki was trying to act like he wasn’t here and this conversation wasn’t in fact about him. To be fair, he had been pretty excluded from it. He wasn’t exactly able to talk right now either.  
  
You could feel tension beginning to build, until Thor spoke up. “I believe in the good of my brother”, he slapped a hand down on one of Loki’s shoulders at that, it made him wince. “If your friend here speaks true Stark, there may be hope for Loki yet.”  
  
Before Stark could say anything you interjected, “we could have all the avengers stay here, they could help keep an eye on him. We could even have Asgardian guards here to help secure the building. Besides, I’m sure there must be some sort of Asgardian tracking device we could put on Loki? If he _does_ get out.”  
  
You know you sounded very desperate by now, but you could also see Stark was beginning to consider your plan as well. You added, “come on, have I been wrong before? ..Please Tony?”  
  
With a sigh he relented, “you haven’t.. but this plan of yours is crazy.”  
  
Strange as it was, that actually gave you hope. You stayed quiet, letting him mull it over. He looked at you, shaking his head a little. “I can’t believe I am agreeing to this.”  
  
Excitement filled you at those words, but you forced yourself to stay calm. “Alright, kid. But you’ll be overseeing this operation, it was your idea so you have to take responsibility.” You normally didn’t appreciate him calling you kid, affectionately or not, you were an adult. Even if you were younger than him. But right now, you didn’t mind at all.  
  
You turned to Thor, who had slapped Loki on the back in celebration. It had nearly made the trickster stumble. You wondered if the god of thunder didn’t know his own strength, or if he did it on purpose. You could hear Stark mutter behind you, something about how Fury would not be happy with this.  
  
Thor smiled at you, “I do hope you are right.” His face turned serious then. “I’ll have to tell mother and father, I doubt he will be happy with this.”  
  
A worried feeling grew inside of you again, “but you’ll be able to convince him?”  
  
Thor nodded, “with mother’s help I’m sure. She’s always had a soft spot for Loki.” You felt like he was almost about to add ‘so do I’, but those words never came. Instead he removed the contraption that kept Loki quiet. “You should thank your saviour, you’d be in a cell if it weren’t for them, brother.”  
  
Loki glared at you, you wouldn’t gain his trust easily you were sure. Bitterly, he forced himself to speak the words. Maybe only because Thor was watching over his shoulders. “..Thank you.”  
  
Thor slapped Loki’s back approvingly once again, then handed you a small device. “This undoes his restraints. I suggest you do not press it, unless you are very sure about yourself.” He gave you a friendly grin as you accepted the small device, it looked a bit like a remote.  
  
Loki followed it with his eyes and you reminded yourself to keep it far from his reach. He must be somewhat grateful, mustn’t he? You saved him from a cell. Though.. you knew he’d be confined here as well. Until he proved himself enough to be free. Which would take a while probably.

Thor made himself ready to leave. “I’ll return with reinforcements and a better device for Loki.” He bade you farewell with a curt nod. Meanwhile Tony was busy making all sorts of calls and arrangements. He left the room, probably to talk this all over with the other avengers. You didn’t think they’d all be too happy with your.. plan.

Thor left as well, you hoped he’d return soon though. However, that now left you alone in the room with Loki. He was still in his restraints and you didn’t feel like he’d attack you. But still it was a little unnerving. You had gone through all of this convincing for him and you hadn’t even really.. spoken with him, ever. This is the first time you’ve ever met him in general.  
  
It had occurred to you, that despite you knowing about him. _He_ didn’t know who you were at all. So you introduced yourself, albeit a bit awkwardly. What was one supposed to do in situations like these anyway? He had nodded ever so slightly at your introduction, acknowledging it. But not bothering to respond.  
  
Almost in sync you both sat down at the small table on the chairs surrounding it. You could tell it bothered the god a little that you had both thought the same thing at the same time. “Do you… want some tea?” It must be such a stupid thing to ask under the circumstances the both of you were in, but you hardly knew what else to do.  
  
He looked at you then, considering your offer. “Why not.” You took that as a yes, and got up. You were thankful for the bar Stark had now. It allowed you to keep an eye on Loki while you fixed some tea for the both of you. You realized you’d have to hold it for him, because there was no way you’d remove his restraints.  
  
You made his tea the same way you made yours, not sure how he liked it. You just hoped he didn’t _dislike_ it too much. You returned to your seat at the round little table and put the mugs down. You resolved to waiting for both Thor and Tony’s return. Loki seemed anxious about it too, even if he tried not to let it show.


	2. Pizza Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Loki is staying inside the Stark tower, most people aren't too thrilled about that (Loki included) but you're determined on helping him get settled in at least. And keeping an eye on him, now that he is your responsibility.. 
> 
> (bit of a longer chapter! this is also definitely going to be a slowburn I think oops,, Also I'm posting this at like almost 5am so forgive me for any possible mistakes in spelling/grammar etc sfgdf)

While you had been waiting, you had put the remote down on the small table in front of you. You figured Loki didn’t have use of his hands anyway, plus Tony should be coming back any minute. Thor hopefully soon after that.  
  
You had been wrong, of course. After a while of sitting in a silence that was a little awkward. Loki suddenly launched forward in an attempt to get the remote. Lucky for you, you were fast. You grabbed it and pressed at a button hoping it’d help. And it did.  
  
It restrained both of Loki’s ankle’s together, causing him to fall down. He hit his head against the floor, then looked up at you with rage in his eyes. Before he could say anything Stark walked back in, eyeing the situation. Then you. He would’ve said something too, were it not for Thor returning.  
  
The god of thunder himself walked out of the elevator, announcing that he left his guards downstairs. It must’ve gone over somewhat well with Odin and Frigga then. Upon seeing Loki lying restrained on the floor, the god let out a laugh. “Still as mischievous as ever, aren’t you brother?”  
  
Loki clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. He hadn’t been very talkative, or maybe he just didn’t want his mouth covered again. He slowly moved to sit up, his restraints made it hard though. But he managed, now sitting on the floor.  
  
Thor made his way over to you and grabbed the remote that you were still holding in your hands, replacing it with a different one. It looked a little more hi-tech. Maybe this had a tracking function as well?  
  
The god made you press your thumb down on it and the small device seemed to scan your fingerprint. “There, now it’ll only recognize you as it user!” He seemed genuinely cheerful, even after this whole fiasco of Loki attacking earth. Before you could ask he spoke up already.  
  
“Mother agreed that some time on earth might do Loki good, teach him some humility.” He almost spoke under his breath, ignoring that Loki was right there with you, on the ground that is.  
  
You didn’t have to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes at that. Thor turned to his brother then, grinning before pushing him down with his hammer, placing Mjolnir on his chest. “Just like old times huh, Loki?”  
  
He must be referring to when they fought on the Bifrost. Which you _also_ remembered now. That’s when Loki had fallen off… You shook off the thought.  
  
The trickster just let out a painful groan and threw a seething look at you. You had restrained his ankles and caused him to fall after all. Leaving him in a vulnerable position. Thor used the remote he took from you to undo Loki’s restraints, it wasn’t like he could escape now.  
  
Instead he replaced them with different ones, they looked more like bracelets. He placed one on both of his brother’s wrists. Thor looked at you then, “Go ahead and press the button.” You did as he told and saw the bracelets turn into restraints before your eyes. That’s Asgardian science for you, you figured.  
  
He let out a loud laugh and lifted his hammer from Loki’s chest, then grabbed him by his restraints to pull him up. “I have matters to attend to on Asgard, but I will be keeping an eye on you brother. Try to behave.”  
  
Loki sneered, “I can’t promise I will.” Thor just laughed in response, “Of course you can’t.” You supposed Loki didn’t appreciate his threat not being taken seriously, because he looked even more aggravated. Which in turn seemed to amuse his brother who was in an overly good mood.  
  
Thor was about to leave when he remembered something. He addressed both you and Stark on this, “Those bracelets should limit his magic, so he can’t play too many tricks. You will be able to track him through the remote as well.” With that he waved goodbye and left as suddenly as he had entered. You were a bit baffled honestly. Everything was happening quite fast.  
  
It was Loki that spoke up after another silence fell, “you can’t just _keep_ me here, as if I am some pet—” You had pressed one of the buttons on the remote, causing Loki’s mouth to once again, be covered. Not allowing him to speak.  
  
“My finger slipped”, you tried not to grin at the god. You might actually enjoy this newfound power you had over him, maybe a little bit too much. Stark gave you a warning look already. To which you responded by giving him your best innocent look.  
  
He cleared his throat, “right, back to business. The avengers will all be staying here to both give us a base to work from and keep an eye on Mr Mischief over there.” Loki glared at Tony for that affectionate little ‘pet name’.  
  
Of course he paid no mind. Continuing talking to you instead. “You said you wanted to be helpful, he is your responsibility now. If anything goes wrong, it’s on you. Understand?” You nodded in response, things were starting to feel a bit more serious now.

He turned to Loki then, “and you, Rudolph, I expect no tricks. They’re vouching for you, so at least _try_ to prove them right, won’t you?” Since the god didn’t seem to impressed those words, Tony added, “don’t forget we have a hulk.” Just for good measure.  
  
That seemed to have an effect on him, considering how he had been tossed around like a ragdoll. You must’ve remembered that too, because you hadn’t seen it. His pride must’ve been hurt by that as well. You could only imagine.  
  
Though you too believed in the good of Loki, you didn’t exactly trust him. So you figured you’d at least keep his wrists restrained for now. You weren’t sure what to do though, in all honesty. You actually hadn’t even expected Tony to listen to you at all, but he did.  
  
It made your heart swell a little, he must really trust you to agree to this after all. But he had also been right about the responsibility. If you were wrong about Loki you had to answer for it.  
  
You spoke up, addressing Tony, “Uh… where.. should he stay?” You shifted on your feet, suddenly overcome with anxiety about this whole situation. How were you going to deal with all this?

It must’ve been clear to Stark that you were starting to panic so he approached you. He spoke gently, “Hey, hey.. It’s your responsibility, but we’re all here to help you, ‘kay?”  
  
You took a breath, calming yourself. Right, you had the other avengers to rely on. Though you doubted any of them were happy with Loki staying here. Tony at least seemed to believe in you, which made you feel better.  
  
Meanwhile Loki was regarding the whole situation as if he was watching some soap. He decided not to speak up, afraid that if he did he’d just be shut up again. Damn Asgardian inventions. He simply cleared his throat, if only to remind the people in the room he was in fact still very much present. Tony looked at him, unimpressed, then crossed his arms and looked back at you. “Right, give him a room, but do **not** let him out of it. Understand? Those are direct orders.”  
  
You nodded, “What room though?” Now that the avengers were staying inside the tower as well, and the living quarters would actually be used, you weren’t sure which rooms were still free.  
  
Stark had already turned around to walk away, probably eager to continue working. It seemed to be somewhat of a coping mechanism for him. You figured it took his mind off things. He answered and vaguely gestured, “the room across from you is free right? Go crazy.”  
  
When he realized what he said he quickly turned around, pointing at you, and added: “Not _too_ crazy.” Then went back to making his way to his workspace, you presumed.  
  
You finally turned to Loki, who you assumed was happy that the focus was back on him. Clearly letting it show by making sure to act extra annoyed and aggravated now that he had your attention.  
  
Definitely the dramatic type. You simply sighed and spoke up, albeit a bit awkwardly. “I guess I should take you to your room.. I doubt it’ll be anything like you’re used to. This isn’t a palace after all. But I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to it.”  
  
Begrudgingly, he followed you. Not without complaining of course. “How exactly is this better from a prison cell? Moreover, how do you know all these things about me, seer.” He sneered the last word and abruptly grabbed hold of your arm, turning you around to face him.  
  
You pulled your arm from his grip and snapped at him. “I’m _not_ a seer. And I don’t know how I know okay? It’s less knowing more.. remembering. Like memories. As if I’ve already seen all this happen. I don’t know. It doesn’t make a lot of sense to me either.”  
  
You avoided his gaze, frustrated and slightly embarrassed. But then you continued speaking, more confidently. “What I **do** know is that more than 99% of the time I’m right. Which is why Tony trusts me so much, I guess.”  
  
Loki didn’t look convinced at all, instead he stepped into your space. Which made you step back, until you hit a wall. He placed his wrists above your head and looked down at you. “Well _I_ do not trust you, whatever you are.”  
  
He was trying to intimidate you. Instead you tilted up your chin in defiance, “neither I you. But here I am, trying to help you.” You could see his conflicted feelings reflect in his eyes for a moment there, before he slipped back into his poker face. You crossed your arms, just to further prove to him how unthreatened you felt.  
  
He looked even more pissed off at that, apparently really hating not being taken seriously. You just rolled your eyes and let out another sigh. “Let’s just go, unless you want to get reacquainted with our Hulk?”  
  
You pushed him away from you and kept walking, expecting him to follow you. You caught the angry look he gave you too, but you ignored it. You got inside the elevator, Loki following you obediently. For now.  
  
You pressed the right button and waited, it was a tall tower and the floor was quite a bit down. Which left you and Loki confined in a semi-closed space together. You just prayed no one else would need the elevator at the moment, because that might make things a little awkward. Considering you were in the company of someone who might be considered a terrorist by earth’s people.  
  
They weren’t.. wrong.. exactly. It’s just that you _knew_ that, that wasn’t Loki. He had been tricked and hurt and mind-controlled and whatnot. Besides, given his past.. You felt for him, you really did. And you wished he’d just accept that. But you also couldn’t really blame him for being so distrustful.  
  
You clenched and unclenched your hands, then held your own fingers. Your nerves were causing you to fiddle a little. Loki, of course, noticed. And saw fit to say something about it.  
  
“Can’t you just stand still?” You threw him a look, “I’m nervous, alright!” He scoffed at that.  
  
“If I wanted you dead I assure you I would’ve killed you already.” He looked very pleased with himself as soon as he said that.  
  
Now you scoffed, “It’s not that! I’m not afraid of you. I’m just..” You gestured with your hands at the air, unsure how to even explain what was going on inside your head. “I didn’t expect Stark to just.. listen to me. I didn’t expect any of this. And now you’re here and I’m responsible for you and if I fuck up—well.”  
  
You frowned and looked down, not bothering finishing your sentence. You expected another remark from the god, but it didn’t come. Somehow that bothered you, because you had wanted him to at least say _something_.  
  
“I _am_ doing this to help you, you know! But you’re not making it easy.” It was your turn to look angrily at him now. He frowned in response, quietly answering. “I’ve never been easy.”  
  
He was probably referring to his youth, his past anyway. Before you had a chance to ask the doors of the lift opened. You walked out, the god of mischief hot on your heels, and made your usual route to your room. Through a long hall with doors at either side.  
  
Halfway across the hall there was a communal kitchen on one side and a living room on the other. There were no walls to hide them from view, instead there was glass only. Even the doors were made of glass to allow you to look inside. Both the kitchen and living room were quite fancy, you’d say.  
  
Though you doubted Loki would agree. You realized you had stopped walking and promptly continued, before the god could complain at all. But he wasn’t being very talkative, brooding instead maybe.  
  
When you finally reached the end of the hall you had almost entered your own room without thought, but then stopped yourself and turned to the door across from yours.  
  
“Jarvis?”, you waited for the AI to answer. The electric lock next to the door lit up, “how may I be of service?”  
  
“I need this room”, you glanced at Loki, who wasn’t looking at you. Instead surveying his surroundings, probably already trying to come up with an escape plan.  
  
Jarvis answered again, “I am afraid you aren’t currently permitted to have more than one room.” You let out a noise that signified your annoyance. The AI picked up on it too, you were sure.  
  
“Well it isn’t for me, It’s for—”  
  
The AI interrupted you, “for your _lovely_ guest?” You hadn’t thought an AI could be so sarcastic, before you met Stark that is.  
  
“Yes, it’s for him. But I need to registrate myself as user, because I cannot allow him to be able to leave his room without my permission.”  
  
It was silent for a moment, then Jarvis responded again. “I have confirmed your intentions. Please registrate yourself as first user, and your *guest* as second user.”  
  
Did he really just check in with Tony? Unbelievable. You couldn’t even gain an AI’s trust. Much less Loki’s. “Thank you kindly.”  
  
You thought that’d be the end of it, but then heard the AI reply to you again. “I can detect insincerity in your voice.”  
  
You repeated your words, slightly more irritated. “ **Thanks** Jarvis.” You pressed your thumb against the small electric screen next to the door. When it made an acknowledging little beep you motioned for Loki to come closer and press his thumb to the small screen next. He did so reluctantly.  
  
The door opened and revealed a furnished room. Quite a bland style, honestly. But at least it wasn’t entirely empty. You might be able to ask Thor to bring some of Loki’s things here maybe. Or ask Stark to order some furniture that might be more to Loki’s liking.  
  
But that would have to wait until the god had proven himself at least a little, before then you doubted Tony would be willing to give him any luxuries. Any more than he was already getting anyway. The room was basically a not so modest apartment. It had a living room area, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and a balcony, which was locked to Loki as of now.  
  
The view wasn’t that bad either, you hoped that being able to look outside might help make feel the god a little less trapped. Of course the kitchen and living room in here weren’t as big as the communal ones. You liked sharing a space sometimes, but more often than not holed yourself up in your own room. Thankful for the privacy.  
  
You turned to Loki, “Oh, for the record. Jarvis shouldn’t bother you in here. Unless you specifically ask for him, and even then he doesn’t always respond. He kind of has a mind of his own.”  
  
He wasn’t looking at you though, his eyes scanning the room instead. His room. You were sure he must be plotting already, but ignored it for now. You were tired. The sun was setting already too, quite a pretty sight. Normally you’d appreciate it more, right now it just reminded you of how you hadn’t had dinner yet. You were about ready to crawl in bed too.  
  
“I know it isn’t much…”, you started, “but I do hope that eventually maybe you’ll like being here. If you manage to behave I’ll ask Thor to maybe bring some of your things here. That should liven it up a little. You read, right? Maybe I can ask him to send you some books. In the meantime I’ll request for some of books from here. Who knows, maybe you’ll actually enjoy them.”  
  
You looked at the god, waiting for a response. You realized his wrists were still cuffed together. So you reached for the remote and pressed at it, releasing his wrists. He seemed to appreciate that, a little. Looking at him more closely he was a bit of a mess as well, no wonder after the fight he’s had.  
  
“…Right, you might wanna clean up. There’s a shower and a bath you can use, there should be some basic shampoo and bodywash as well. I suppose I’ll have to find you some clean clothes…”  
  
He rolled his eyes at that, “I can just conjure clothes, unless my _beloved_ brother has limited my magic to extreme extents.” You just shrugged, that saved you the trouble of going through the effort of finding suitable him a suitable outfit.  
  
“That works for me, I’ll just be here then. Waiting..” You watched the god make his way over to the bathroom, opening the door to peek inside. Probably inspecting the room before entering it.  
  
Your stomach then rumbled, reminding you of the fact that you hadn’t eaten yet. You had an idea though.. You called out to Loki, “have you ever had pizza?”  
  
He answered without looking back at you, his words echoing through the bathroom. “I might have, why do you ask?” You hummed thoughtfully, so he had eaten it at least once then. Well then, you had dinner all figured out.  
  
“Because I’m ordering us some pizza. I’ll just choose whichever one I think you’ll like and you’ll have to deal with that.” You pulled out your phone and opened the app you used for ordering food. Quickly finding your favourite pizzeria.  
  
Loki hadn’t responded, but you didn’t imagine he’d be all too thrilled. But that didn’t matter, you were. You didn’t order food too often so you figured you were well allowed to spoil yourself for once.  
  
In fact, you saw the mozzarella sticks were lowered in price and got two batches of those, in case Loki wanted some too. Then you added your favourite pizza to the list, afterwards scrolling through the available pizza’s until you found one you felt like Loki might enjoy. You hoped he would anyway.  
  
You decided to sit down on the couch as you waited, you could hear the shower running now too. It was at moments like these you were thankful that you could have food delivered right to your door. Or technically, Loki’s door. In this case.  
  
You passed the time by scrolling through your phone, waiting on both Loki and your food. After a while the god exited the bathroom, his hair and skin still a little damp. He was wearing a different outfit too, it looked a lot more comfortable. In truth you were a little jealous. Maybe you could eventually convince Loki to conjure up some clothes for you too. Maybe.  
  
“You managed to get yourself a fresh change of clothes then?” He looked annoyed when you brought it up, but didn’t snap at you. “I do not know _where_ Thor got these bracelets from, but I can assure you they do their job. Usually it doesn’t take me as much energy to perform tasks as mundane as… this.” He gestured at his clothes.  
  
You nodded in acknowledgement, happy that the god seemed to let his guard down a _little_. He probably was tired too, you figured. You patted at the empty spot on the couch next to you. “Come sit.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow, “is that a command?” Was he… teasing you? Whatever it was, his demeanour seemed somewhat more friendly. Or maybe just less hostile.  
  
You shook your head, “it’s an invitation.” You saw him hesitate, before making his way over to you and sitting down. Though you could sense he was still on guard. “I hope you like mozzarella sticks, because I ordered some for you too.”  
  
You think you saw surprise in his eyes, maybe he didn’t expect kindness from you. Or from anyone at all. But you didn’t think it’d be helpful to him, if you treated him like the villain everyone seemed to think he was. So you made sure not to.  
  
You looked at him, noticing how his damp hair fell on his shoulders. You could see bits of his neck exposed too. Before Loki could catch you staring you gestured at the TV. “Do you want to watch something while we wait on our food?”  
  
“It’s not going to be anything good, is it?”, he asked tentatively. You answered, “probably not, but thanks to you things have turned a little hectic for the outside world. I’m actually surprised people are back to working already. ..point is we’ll have to wait on our pizza for longer than usual. So we might as well watch shitty TV programs to pass the time.”  
  
He settled back against the cushions of the couch. “…Right.” You grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. You avoided the news channels, instead opting for something that wouldn’t remind either of you too much of all that had happened today. Playfully teasing him a little was one thing but..  
  
You found some old movie that was playing, it seemed familiar. But then again a lot of movies like these did. You let it play and got more comfortable on the couch. You recalled there being a basket next to your couch with blankets, you wondered if that was the case here too. You reached, and sure enough you found a blanket alright.  
  
Which caught Loki’s attention. He looked at you, then at the blanket. “Isn’t that technically mine.”  
  
You looked down at the blanket that was now on your lap, “I suppose so.” Loki kept looking at you, as if he was expecting you to do something. “But there’s only one.”  
  
“Do you wanna share it then?” The god just kept eyeing your blanket as if it was some trophy to be won. You rolled your eyes and just threw it across both of your laps, it was big enough. “There, are you satisfied now your royal highness?”  
  
You meant to tease him but you could’ve sworn his face turned red a little. “What? You are practically royalty aren’t you? A prince?” You knew he was a Jotun too. Son of Laufey. Which put him in line of Jotunheim’s throne didn’t it? You decided not to bring that up now.  
  
He was about to say something, when the doorbell rang. You quickly got up, nearly sprinting to the door. You opened it and accepted your food from the delivery guy, who tried to peek inside the room. You shut the door before he could see anything. It probably isn't a good idea to let just about anyone know that Loki was here right now.  
  
You walked back to the couch and placed Loki’s pizza on his lap, then put the rest of the food on coffee table in front of the couch. Once you were settled underneath the blanket again you grabbed for your pizza and started eating. You managed to finish a couple of slices fairly quickly, without burning your mouth for once.  
  
With your hunger slightly more appeased you looked over at the god, wondering if he was enjoying his pizza as much as you were enjoying yours. “Is it good?”  
  
You caught him off guard apparently, because he coughed. “You’ve to chew _and_ swallow your food y’know.” You grinned at him, you felt strangely domestic. It really was quite strange, sitting on this couch and sharing a blanket with someone who had intended to kind of destroy earth only earlier today.  
  
He threw you a look before answering. “It’s not.. terrible.. I suppose.” You hummed pleasantly. “Just wait till you try the mozzarella sticks then. These are **so** good, I promise you.”  
  
The evening continued like that, the both of you remaining somewhat on edge. But letting your guards down enough to tease each other a little. Loki didn’t manage to finish all of his cheese sticks, which was fine with you. Because you more than happily finished them for him.  
  
You could feel yourself grow more and more tired, failed to notice you were starting to lean against Loki. He probably wasn’t happy with it, but he didn’t push you away either. You had turned off the TV a while ago, there was nothing good on anyway. You could hear faint noises coming from outside, the usual noises you’d hear at night.  
  
Which seemed to lull you to sleep even more. You thought Loki was still awake, lost in thought and not paying much mind to you. He might’ve been looking at his reflection in the black of the TV screen. You didn’t see or think much more after that.  
  
Closing your eyes, your cheek resting on the god’s shoulder. You were way too tired to care or worry about it. In truth you hadn’t really made much friends during your stay here, and for whatever reason you felt like Loki might be the first.  
  
It made little sense to you, but you refused to ponder about it now. Instead letting yourself drift off to sleep against Loki's warm body, with the blanket still comfortably covering the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always pleeeease leave me a comment!! I love hearing what y'all think and it motivates me to write more!!  
> Thank you so much for reading<3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment, it really makes my day!!
> 
> I also have a tumblr now: https://waywardsinner-ao3.tumblr.com/
> 
> (why did I think it'd be a good idea to write a multi chapter fic oh no,, I am already working on chapter 2 tho, not sure how long this'll be.. I've never written a multichapter fic before!!)


End file.
